las voces de los muertos
by naomiatikawa
Summary: Sin saber como, donde y cuando su cuerpo empezó a cambiar, no en la forma de un adolescente, no, sentía sed, hambre, ¿pero de que? —sed de carne, carne humana — un sangriento y extraño romance, entre dos mundos iguales que se volvieron diferentes.


Bueno este es el segundo fanfic que subo a esta pagina, mas no es de mi propiedad, lo escribió un amigo mio talentosoadiferenciamia , y como el no tiene ni desea tener una cuenta acá me pidió el favor de subirlo. El me rogó que lo subiera así que acepte como la buena amiga que soy. laverdadlerogé Aun no esta terminado así que a esperar que escriba de nuevo —me haré vieja esperando— **advertencia/s : **podría decir crepypasta (?) **pareja/s : **all x all , cofcofqueriaquefueraakakurocofcof Siendo eso todo, a leer ;)

**_ 1 _**

Gritos, solo gritos se alcanzaban a oír a kilómetros, podría decirse aterradores al igual que los chasquidos de una persona comiendo sin importarle los modales que se debían tener al comer, pero en aquellas horas y circunstancias, ¿a quien le importa el cómo se debe disfrutar de un alimento correctamente?

Una tos ronca se oyó seguida de un vomito que no le agrado al sanguinario victimario. Miro debajo de el con indiferencia muta. Gruño al ver el odio con el que lo miro su cena y puso su mano en la cara.

—Quita esa cara — apretó con fuerza esta — Ya te di lo que querías, ahora dame lo que yo quiero — estrujó más el rostro contrario, a tal fuerza que su cráneo empezó a romperse.

No, no era posible aquello, un humano no tendría la fuerza de sacar los sesos de alguien. ¿Acaso él era humano en primer lugar?

Unos restos de sangre cayeron en sus vestimentas, algo que lo incomodo un poco. Paso sus labios por el cuello de su víctima, realmente tenía ganas de comerlo mejor, pero no, ya lo había matado por completo y todos saben que sabe mejor la carne fresca.

—Fuiste una buena cena, Aomine-kun — estiro su cuerpo en un tipo de pequeño estiramiento, mientras se dirigía a la salida —_¿Quién será tu próxima víctima, Kuroko-kun? _— se preguntó a sí mismo —Supongo que alguien que sea buen alimento, Tetsuya — volvió a decir sin que nadie lo oyera, solo el, ya que su compañero estaba muerto.

Había muerto de una forma muy frívola y macabra, lo mato aquel que amo, a quien ayudo a hacerse notar, pero ¿Habría sido la mejor idea dejar que notaran a aquel maldito monstruo que se escondía en una sombra?

**_2_**

Las suelas de los tenis rechinar contra la cancha, el sonido del balón rebotar en el suelo, algo más que amar la carne humana era el baloncesto. Un hobby que usaba para escapar de su vida como caníbal, porque eso era y no podía negárselo, comer personas no era normal, ni el mismo sabía porque lo hacía, era como si su cuerpo se lo exigiera, como si la sangre le excitara y su aroma deleitara su olfato.

En ese momento le pasaron el balón por milisegundos, siquiera lo había tocado para pasarlo a alguno de sus compañeros con los que jugaba. Entonces el encestador de su equipo hizo una canasta, aumentando la diferencia de puntos entre ambos equipos. El contrincante se veía realmente exhausto, ya no podían dar más. Realmente su equipo estaba lleno de animales –_ tal vez saben bien _– pensó lamiendo sus propios labios.

Algo faltaba en el equipo, pero ellos no recordaban que o quien, sin embargo sentían un gran vacío. Sin ya seguir haciendo gran esfuerzo, ganaron el partido, resultado que ya era esperado por los espectadores. Los equipos se dieron la mano y cada uno se fue por su lado, sin decir nada, después de todo fue un partido destrozador y cruel.

Mientras el equipo de Teiko caminaba nuevamente a su instituto, pocos se fueron quedando en el camino para dirigiesen a sus hogares. Kuroko se quedó con sus compañeros de la generación de los milagros; se dirigieron a un lugar cercano a comer helado, mientras caminaban a su vivienda y hablaban de cosas al azar.

—Soy el único que siente que falta algo? - comento Kise con su singular entusiasmo, caminando abrazado a la espalda del más pequeño de ellos

Al notar su comentario Tetsuya se asustó un poco; no pensó que alguien lo recordara, el vacío se llenaría tarde o temprano pero sin mentir prefería que hubiese sido al mismo tiempo de devorarlo. Una mirada de odio se escapó de sus ojos, para ser dirigida al rubio que no media sus palabras.

—Ryouta debes estar alucinando — dijo el capitán del grandioso equipo, que también era abrazado de igual forma que Kuroko por Murasakibara. La escena se veía graciosa al ser Atsushi el más alto del equipo y su capitán el segundo más bajo.

—No estoy loco — dijo con un puchero en su rostro —Desde hace un tiempo he sentido que falta algo — su tono juguetón desapareció con esa frase, y todas las miradas fueron dirigidas a él.

Si, tenían que admitirlo, ya hace un tiempo sentían que algo faltaba pero luego el vacío se llenaba, y siempre era así.

El apetito del celeste había crecido momentáneamente, según el internet –_que todo lo sabe_ – era algo normal al estar en la etapa de la adolescencia. Su táctica era muy cruel para atrapar a su presa; el peli celeste aprovechaba su belleza superficial, así atraía a tanto hombres y mujeres a sus garras, donde los devoraba completos, deleitándose con su sangre.

—Kise-kun yo he sentido cambios — se dignó a hablar aunque fuera el culpable. No quería levantar sospechas de alguna forma y hay un dicho que decía: si no puedes con ellos, úneteles.

Todos siguieron caminando en un silencio aterrador junto a un aura densa y pesada. Hasta que quedo Tetsuya solo, con su humillante fachada de villano. No era su culpa no poder resistir la sed por sangre, era como su aire.

Logro a lo lejos distinguir a un hombre bastante delicioso a sus ojos, y sonrió complacido. Para el eso sería una señal, tenía que comer, ya había aguantado mucho en el partido, y sentía su estómago revuelto por el helado que no hace mucho ingirió; un poco de sangre lo calmaría. Se acercó como un depredador a su presa, pero luego de estar lo suficientemente cerca, empezó a coquetear con él, como una colegiala al muchacho que le atraía, solo que en este caso, a Tetsuya no le gustaba más que su aroma.

Kuroko tenía experiencia en ello y no le quedo difícil que en pocos minutos en hombre cayera en sus encantos, dejando que lo llevara a un lugar desolado donde pensaba el que harían algo; Bueno si harían algo.

**_3_**

Se sentía viscoso por la sangre tan espesa que había caído en su ropa, además no le gustaba mucho el hacer eso sin protección. Cogió un pedazo de carne ya del cuerpo muerto y lo trago, paso su lengua por sus dedos deshaciendo con su saliva la sangre del hombre.

Aun su sed no era saciada pero no podía seguir de caza por ese día, ya el sol volvía a salir de entre las montañas y no llegaría al entrenamiento lleno de líquidos de extrañas procedencias. Sintió escalofríos por un momento. No era la primera vez que hacia eso, más aun le daba asco hacerlo con desconocidos, algunos que tenían sucios vicios que no eran de su agrado.

Camino unas calles hasta llegar a su casa donde nadie lo esperaba. Abrió la puerta y el aroma de su vivienda era de muerto, como si hubieren matado a alguien sin recoger su cuerpo

—Llegue — dijo sin respuesta por parte de otra voz —_bienvenido_— su misma voz respondió a lo anterior, con un tono más gentil.

Cerró la puerta detrás de él y se dispuso a ir a su habitación. Aún seguía en ella el cuerpo de su amante sin nada más que algunas partes de su piel morena colgando de su rostro y su tórax abierto, dejando apreciar su corazón que dejo de latir días atrás.

Se agacho frente a él, observando su cráneo hecho pedazos y algunas de las extremidades que le quedaban. Volvió a reincorporarse.

—Dios — suspiro pesado —Ahora me tocara limpiar tu desastre — paso una de sus manos por sus celestes cabellos con inconformidad, ahora tendría que limpiar el desorden y él no era ningún carroñero para comer el cuerpo de un muerto. Tenía sus expectativas al comer y la primordial era que estuviera su corazón aun latiendo, el sabor de un vivo es mejor al de un muerto.

Antes que nada debía cambiarse. Su atuendo no era el indicado y no en mucho tiempo tendría práctica del club.

Sin interés alguno fue a su closet y sacó un uniforme de repuesto, de mil que tenía por situaciones como esa. Se quitó las prendas y se dispuso a bañarse, sintiendo un dolor punzante en su espalda, más específicamente en el tatuaje que traía. Si alguien le viera esa vergonzosa marca, sabrían el animal que es, seguramente lo llevarían a laboratorios donde lo usarían como un conejillo de indias.

Abrió la regadera, dejando que un poco de agua mojara las baldosas. Luego se propuso a entrar y lavar la sangre que había quedado en él.

Como normalmente comenzó a imaginarse siendo humano, con sus padres antes que los devorara como primera presa; imagino su vida sin necesidad de la caza para sobrevivir, comiendo alguna de esas hamburguesas que comían sus amigos. Poder estar con quien ame, pero él no podía amar, era un monstruo, un animal, una bestia. Sus mismos pensamientos negativos lo distraían de la realidad y hacían que se sintiera peor con sigo mismo.

Termino de bañarse saliendo de la regadera donde se miró en el espejo; derramo unas amargas lágrimas en sus mejillas y luego las seco sin comentar nada.

Su cuerpo ya cubierto de ropa limpia bajo por las escaleras y fue a la cocina donde también se podía inhalar el hedor de un cadáver pero menos denso y reciente. Fue a la nevera y saco un poco de agua.

—_Kuroko-kun no desayunaras_ — preguntó —No es necesario ya comí — miro con su neutralidad atrás de él, encontrándose con dos cadáveres de una pareja —Ya me voy papá y mamá — dijo sonriendo a aquella pareja difunta, que resultaban ser sus padres a quienes había devorado cuando sus cambios empezaron a ser notorios, preguntándose _¿que soy?_


End file.
